L'Amante Italiana
by Ralinde
Summary: Was it wrong to love him? Probably. - Was it wrong to get involved? Likely. - Was it wrong to desire him? Most definitely. But forbidden fruits were the ones with the sweetest taste. - Aurora/Blaise, with a lemon in the end.


_Disclaimer: See that authorname? It says Ralinde, not JK Rowling. _

_A/N: This is written for the _Forbidden Relationships Competition_ for the category student/teacher. Since Blaise/Aurora is my new favourite fanon pairing, how could I not write about them? This is also written for the _Anything Goes Holiday Challenge_, for Halloween, and it is also written for the following Boot Camp Challenges:_

_- Character Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt "breathtaking"_

_- Favourite Era Boot Camp with the prompt "festive"_

_- Minor Character Boot Camp with the prompt "orange"_

_- Cross Gen Boot Camp with the prompt "Sanity is overrated." _

* * *

Aurora stood in front of the full-length mirror and looked critically at her appearance. She had donned a traditional Venetian costume, iridescent in its spectre of cool colours: it was a deep shade of blue, but depending on the way the costume caught the light, it either looked greenish or more purple-like. She had possessed the costume for several years now, though she had never found the proper occasion to wear it. But there was no way she could _not_ wear it tonight. She knew he would love it and it would give her that mysterious air of Italian nobility she was going for. There was only one thing still missing. She picked up the intricately ornate mask and tied the silk laces around her head. Her dark curls fell softly on her shoulders and she nodded approvingly. She was positive none would recognise her tonight.

It was important that no one should recognise her, for what she was doing could very well cost her her job. And perhaps she was insane that she had even agreed to come. But then again, sanity was overrated. When he came back last September, it had been a shock to her. Not many seventh years had returned, and she had not expected him to be one of them.

She had not expected him to tell her that she'd been the reason he'd come back and she had pushed him away, thinking he was after easy sex again. For no matter how you looked at it, boys – men – that age thought with their dicks, ready to take the first woman eager enough to let them. And she had been only too eager. She recalled the way his hands had caressed her body, driven her to heights she had never before attained and her stomach jolted at the memory.

But that was last year, when they could have died at any moment and the thought of losing her job didn't scare her as much because she knew there could be worse fates. The war was over now and she didn't want to go down that path again, it would make things to complicated. And so she convinced herself that it was a really, really bad idea to start something with Blaise Zabini again.

However, he had been surprisingly persistent, wooing her and leaving flowers for her everywhere. She'd started to believe that he actually wanted to attempt a relationship that wasn't solely based on sex and had found herself agreeing to be his date to the Wizarding Halloween Ball held at Hogwarts this year. Oh, she was not kidding herself. She had a fair idea of how – and where – the night would end, but she could at least have him make some effort at the ball. The fact that she had been able to get dressed in this beautiful mansion in Tuscany changed nothing about that.

-o0o-

She treaded down the stairs, her right hand lightly on the banister. In the hallway, Blaise was already waiting for her and she smiled at his look of stunned amazement. He was wearing a Venetian costume well, almost like they had planned it.

"You're mouth's open," she remarked and caressed his cheek.

"It's just…wow, you're breathtaking! Is that real Venetian silk?" He twirled her around and she laughed.

"Yes it is."

"_Sei splendida_," Blaise said.

"_Tu non stai male cercando sia,"_ she replied and Blaise looked at her in surprise.

"And she speaks Italian too! _Sei la donna perfetta_."

She laughed again. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I lived in Italy for a year. And you think I'd agree with pretending to be Italian if I didn't speak the language?"

"There are so many things I don't know about you yet," he sighed dramatically.

"I'm pretty sure there's lot about you I don't know yet either. That's why we're doing this, right? To get to know one another better."

Blaise brought her hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on top of it. The touch of his lips sent shivers down her spine.

"I've got something for you," he said and reached in his pocket. The box he handed her was too large to contain the object she had dreaded for a moment and she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She wanted to give them a chance, but if he were to propose now, she would have had to turn him down.

"Well, open it," he urged her on.

She opened the box and carefully took out the object inside. It was a bracelet. And not just any bracelet. It was a miniature representation of the solar system, with tiny or slightly bigger planets orbiting around an empty space where one's wrist would be.

She was speechless. It was so detailed and she noticed that the bigger planets had smaller orbs circling them at different paces.

"Blaise, it's beautiful! But I can't take it, it's way too expensive!"

"Yes you can," he said. "I've had it made especially for you. It's very accurate and the planets and moons all move in different paces, mimicking their originals."

As he fastened the bracelet around her wrist, she softly protested that she really couldn't take it, that it was too much.

"Just accept it Aurora. Really, I would be very offended if you refused."

"It _is_ a beautiful bracelet," she sighed, giving in.

He pulled her in for a hug. "I knew you'd love it. And it fits your costume so well!" He kissed her, softly and tender and her lips parted slightly as she lost herself in the kiss. They broke apart and Blaise said: "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she smiled and rested her hand on his arm.

Moments later they were twirling and a slight sense of nausea overcame her as they Apparated to Hogsmeade.

-o0o-

Hogsmeade was were every wizard that wasn't attending Hogwarts would gather for the ball and couples and groups of friends were brought to the castle by carriages. You could tell that many people still had the war on their minds, but nonetheless the atmosphere was mostly festive.

She entered the Great Hall on Blaise's arm and for a moment she felt like a schoolgirl again, instead of the woman of almost twice his age that she was. It was decorated in traditional Halloween colours – orange and black – and just for the occasion, all lamps had been transfigured into pumpkin-lights. She spotted Minerva a little ahead and turned her head, suddenly ashamed. If anyone would recognise her, it would be Minerva. Blaise seemed not to have noticed her awkwardness and gallantly let her to one of the tables and brought her a drink. She stifled a smile when he returned: he had not brought her the usual Butterbeer, but a chalice of honey mead. _He knows you better than you think_, she thought to herself.

A blond boy headed their way, followed by a slender girl with brown curls. Two other couples trailed not far behind them and Aurora panicked. She had recognised the blond immediately, no one but Draco Malfoy had hair that light. The others must be the other Slytherin seventh years. She didn't know if she could take on all of them together and stay believable.

"Blaise, we've been looking for you everywhere," Draco said.

"Draco, ever so charming."

"Shut up."

"How did you recognise me?"

"Easy, you're about the only wizard of our age who'd wear silk," Draco snorted. He turned his attention to Aurora, like he only just realised she was there. "And who is this lovely creature?"

"This," Blaise said and put an arm around her shoulder, "is my girlfriend. She's from Italy."

Aurora nearly choked on the swig of mead she had just taken, but managed to not cause too much of a scene. He had not actually said that she was his girlfriend, had he? They had agreed that she would pose as 'a friend' but the casualty with which Blaise spoke made it sound like they were in a steady relationship already for a while.

Draco looked at her expectantly, his hand outstretched and she realised that he had introduced himself.

"_Sono Aurora_," she said and shook his hand, "_Sei un compagno di classe di Blaise_?"

"You'll have to forgive her," Blaise said apologetically. "She only speaks Italian." He turned to Aurora. "_Questi sono i miei amici: Draco e Astoria, Theo e Daphne e Michael e Pansy._" He pointed each of them out._ "Daphne e Astoria sono sorelle_."

"_È un piacere conoscerti. Blaise mi ha parlato molto di te_."

"She says it's a pleasure to meet you," Blaise translated.

"I didn't even know you had a girlfriend. Where have you been hiding her all this time Blaise?"

"Well, like I said, she's from Italy."

"We'll leave you two alone then," Daphne said. As she whisked the little group away, they heard her say, "What? It's not like we can talk with her or anything. I don't know what he was thinking, bringing an Italian girl to the ball."

Blaise smirked at her. "_Che non era troppo male, vero_?"

Aurora laughed. She could not believe that she had managed to convince Blaise's friends – who were also her students – and started to really live up to the role she was playing. She and Blaise only conversed in Italian when others were around and even when they were on the dance floor, he softly whispered words of an Italian _cantato_ in her ear.

"_io vorrei che migliaia  
di farfalle colorassero  
l'aria intorno a me  
poi vorrei vederle  
tutte quante come un  
vestito posarsi su di te...  
così... vorrei così,  
così... sognarti così"_

Her heart pounded in her chest as he declared her how he loved her and his hands pulled her in closer. They were dancing really close now, their bodies touching while they danced a rumba, and she felt him hardening up.

"Blaise…" she warned him and he groaned.

"Damn, I'm sorry Aurora. I don't want to…I didn't mean…"

She quirked an eyebrow. "So you don't want to have sex with me?" she teased.

"Of course I do. I mean… I wanted to prove to you that that wasn't the only thing and… Merlin, I'm fucking things up right now." He groaned again.

"I guess I should be flattered, really, that I'm still of interest to you," she replied flirtatiously.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me woman. You're just so damn gorgeous… And I really can't keep dancing like this…"

"I have a better idea," Aurora said. "I'd say it's about time we left this party, don't you think?" Arousal started to take control over her as well. She could pretend all she wanted, but in the end, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and she knew that he knew that too.

"I like the way you're thinking," he grinned.

-o0o-

They had barely entered her quarters when Blaise pinned her against the wall, kissing her eagerly, his hardened member against her thigh. She kissed back just as eagerly, running her hands through his hair.

"_Andiamo verso il letto, va bene_?" she whispered huskily when they broke free. "_Ti voglia così male…"_

"Oh Merlin, I love it when you talk dirty to me in Italian," he groaned. She let out a little squeak of surprise when he lifted her of the ground and carried her to her bed, where he put her down. The laces of her costume were undone and she took off his blouse. Her hands roamed his body and she remembered why she had not wanted to ever end this when he caught her already hardened nipples between his thumbs and index fingers and pinched gently, while he trailed fiery kisses over her body. She gasped for air and her back arched into his touch. She rolled over, pressing him under her and he looked up, surprised by her sudden movement. He tried to catch her nipple with his tongue, but she laughed.

"No, you don't always get to be in charge, Mr. Zabini," she spoke softly. She conjured a pair of handcuffs and Blaise smirked.

"My, you really are a devilish woman, Aurora Sinistra. But I guess that's what I like about you."

She shushed him to silence and unfastened his trousers. His rod sprang to attention immediately. She placed her hand on its base and started moving up and down the shaft. She could tell it wouldn't take long, but she didn't want him to find his release so quickly already. She kissed him passionately before she changed position and let herself sink down onto his enlarged cock. He gasped at the sensation and she started moving, varying the rhythm of her movements whenever she felt that he was too close. His tip brushed against that most sensitive spot inside of her every time she brought her hips closer to his and she cried out when the waves of her orgasm crashed down upon her. She rode it out and only seconds later, she felt Blaise reach completion as well with a loud grunt. She unfastened the handcuffs and fell down next to him on the bed.  
"Oh dear gods, I missed this so much," she panted. "I kept telling myself since September that I shouldn't, but I just can't keep away from you."

His fingers traced circles around her nipples and she shivered. "Oh, but we aren't even close to finished yet," he grinned mischievously as his other hand picked up the handcuffs that had been around his own wrists just moments ago. "Not even close."

Was it wrong to love him? Probably.

Was it wrong to get involved? Likely.

Was it wrong to desire him? Most definitely.

But forbidden fruits were the ones with the sweetest taste.

* * *

_A/N: The lyrics Blaise whispers in Aurora's ear are from "Per me…per sempre" (Mine…forever) by the Italian singer Eros Ramazzotti. I just love this song. The other Italian phrases are rough translations of common smalltalk. Now, as I don't speak Italian, feel free to point out any grammatical errors to me. _


End file.
